Peppermint Girl
: "A sweet and spirited little girl who lives in the Gingerbread Village." :—The official Barbie in the Nutcracker website. Peppermint Girl is a character from Barbie in the Nutcracker. She is first seen in the destroyed Gingerbread Village with the Gingerbread Boy when Clara and the Nutcracker arrive in Parthenia. Story The Peppermint Girl, whose real name is never mentioned, encounters Clara and the Nutcracker when they enter the ruined Gingerbread Village. She and her brother, known as the Gingerbread Boy, are the only citizens still living there. It seems that they are high-up, judging by t heir fancy outfits. They went out to gather berries with Marzipan, only to find the village abandoned on their return. Clara and the Nutcracker take her and the Gingerbread Boy with them on their search for the Sugar Plum Princess, but both children are left behind when the older characters want them to stay safe. They are left with the Parthenian locals and Masha in the Treetop Village and later travel to the Palace of Sweets to help Clara and the others defeat the Mouse King. When the Mouse King is defeated, and his sceptre is smashed, everyone becomes their true selves (i.e, Clara - The Sugar Plum Princess; Nutcracker - Prince Eric; and any statues - human again) and Parthenia is back to its normal state. Everyone dances in celebration, with the Peppermint Girl and the Gingerbread Boy dancing first. Later, after Clara and Eric's dance, the Mouse King returns, now shrunk and sat on Pimm's back, to swipe Clara's locket. The Peppermint Girl throws a snowball at them both (with help from the young snow faerie) and he is presumably defeated once and for all. Personality The Peppermint Girl friendlier than her brother, and is quick to trust people (she automatically trusts Clara after Clara hands the Peppermint Girl her doll, Patty). She also has a knack for ballet dancing and throwing snowballs; besides using one to get rid of the Mouse King, she and her brother use them to defend themselves in the Gingerbread Village. Appearance The Peppermint Girl is a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes. He hair is in a straight ponytail that reaches the end of her neck and she, like the young snow faerie and Kelly, has a short fringe. The Peppermint Girl wears a pink and white striped, glittery hat with a black jewel on the front and a white, glittery trim. The hat has a pom-pom on the top in silver/white material. She wears a ruff (circus colar) of white, sheer, ruffled material with a silver edging. Her dress is as follows, the bodice is a striped pink and white, glittery material with a pink band around her waist. Her sleeves are long and white with pink dots. The skirt is pleated and light pink and white. She wears pink and white striped tights and white shoes with a pink flower and a black jewel in the centre. Trivia *The Peppermint Girl's doll's name is Patty. This could be a reference to Peppermint Patty, a character in the Peanuts comic strip. Gallery PGFirstAppearance.JPG|The Peppermint Girl's (circled) first appearance. PGBackViewOutfit.JPG|A back view of the Peppermint Girl's outfit. PGStatue.JPG|The Peppermint Girl as a statue. PGPonytail.JPG|A better view of the length of the Peppermint Girl's ponytail. PGDancing.JPG|The Peppermint Girl dancing with the Gingerbread Boy. PGSnowball.JPG|The Peppermint Girl about to throw a snowball at Pimm and the Mouse King. PGPatty.JPG|Clara holding the Peppermint Girl's doll, Patty. PGDoll.JPG|A doll of the Peppermint Girl. PGPatty2.JPG|Patty PGwithGBandC.JPG|Peppermint Girl being protected by Clara PGBed.JPG|Being tucked in at the Treetop Village. PG2.JPG|Talking to Clara and the Nutcracker PG.JPG|At the end of the movie PGMarzipan.JPG|With Marzipan. Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters Category:Kelly's roles